


We Are Family

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Family, Fluff, Galra baby, M/M, Night, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Voltron, infant, prompt, shance, sleeping, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 3: Family.Lance and Shiro wakes up to the cries of their son.





	We Are Family

“Lance. The baby’s crying. It’s your turn”, Shiro grumbled before yawning and hiding his head under his pillow. He was way to tired for this, he hadn’t gotten a proper amount of sleep in weeks, and he had been the one to change Tamaki’s diaper earlier in the night. He must say, the toddler wanted a lot of affection.

“Okay, one sec”, Lance mumbled as he rubbed his eyes as the the scream of the galran baby filled the room. He quickly got up, and looked down into the crib, being greeted by two completely yellow eyes that belonged to this sweet little baby with fluffy ears, for and even a tiny tail. He was extremely fluffy, and tiny. They had found Tamaki two month ago on a mission, abandoned as he was a runt (according to Kolivan), and hearing those words had made the couple adopt the little boy in a heartbeat. They’d named him Tamaki, after Shiro’s grandfather, and they had immediately fell in love with their little bundle of joy, they were a family now.

“Hey lil guy, no need to cry. Papa’s here”, Lance began, quickly taking one of the emergency bottles of formula. He refused, just nibbled a bit on the bottle with his tiny teeth. “Oh not hungry, so I guess we’ll change the diaper then”.

But nope, Tamaki was clean and didn’t need a change at all, but he still was screaming, waving one of his tiny clawed hands into the air.

“Oh I get it, come here buddy”, Lance said, carefully lifted the baby and carried him towards the big bed where Shiro was laying down. “Hey daddy, wake up. Our son just wants some attention”.

“Again?”.

“Yes, so come here and cuddle”.

Shiro turned around in bed, and saw how Lance carefully placed Tamaki down between them, kissing the baby’s furry face before giving Shiro a peck.

Shiro smiled, yawned again and then carefully scratched the back of Tamaki’s ear, making him purr just like a cat did.

“Okay, now he can sleep between us. He’s just the cutest”.

“I know right, he’s amazing”.

Having a son was still hard to grasp at times, it was still very new, but both of them knew they would do anything for Tamaki, they loved their son more than they loved each other, and that was a lot. And spending time together like this, it was the best thing any of the men could think of, being together, just their little family. Two young men so deeply in love, and a happy little infant that was their light, so yes, this would be a good night, because even though it would be filled with screams and whining, it would be because they had to take care of the most important thing they’d ever had, their beautiful child.

They wanted to be the best dads the universe had ever seen.


End file.
